The Ending That Never Was
by oReTA aWaI tsUbAsa
Summary: The Ending of Chrno Crusade was sweet, but what if they didnt die? this is sorta like my continuation of the ending D enjoy! R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ending That Never Was**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, nor do I find any problem with the ending which is sooo sweet yet sooo sad, soz I'm just putting an alternative here as comfort **

**This is my fantasy, I'm srry if you don't like it, but it IS my 1st time…improvement needed I know**

**READ & REVIEW PLS!! no flames**

Chapter 1

Ok…so you all know the ending in the anime, but I'll start from the part where they just found Chrno and Rossette, sitting sweetly together.

Azmaria stares at the pair sitting so lovingly together, she opens her mouth and starts singing a song, willing her powers to work again. Her sweet voice fills the air, but nothing happens, her powers, have indeed disappeared.

"Why…Why…why can't my powers work at least once! What did God give me my powers for? If I can't save the people closest to me?"

Claire, Anna & Mary sobbing their hearts out, Azmaria stumbles in shock as she walks to the door, imagining the times Chrno & Rossette had there. Suddenly she starts in shock: CHRNO'S HORNS! Could they? Might they? If Chrno's horns were stuck back, he might just be revived! At least there might be a hope! And Chrno's body hasn't seemed to have turned to dust yet, like what happens to demons when they die!

"Minster, can we…erm…bring their bodies back to the order? I need to speak to Sister Kate about something!"

Minister Gillian looks at her kindly thinking: first Satella, now Chrno & Rossette…the poor girl is losing all her good friends. Minister Gillian gives her a slight nod, masking his sadness.

**Back at the Order…**

"SISTER KATE!" Azmaria flew in breathlessly. "Where did you keep Chrno's horns? I-I was thinking, if we stuck it back on him, then he wouldn't need Rossette's soul to survive, he might live!

Sister Kate looks at Azmaria sadly, "it's worth a try…come…"

Sister Kate brings Azmaria to where she keeps the horns. Azmaria picks the horns up, it felt cold to the touch, too cold though, like the skin of a dead. Azmaria gulped, trying to warm it up with her hands, as she and Sister Kate made their way to the infirmatory where the bodies of Chrno and Rossette were.

The horns start to glow as they step into the room heating up and pulsing. Azmaria gulps nervously, grasping tightly to the horns, sticking it back unto Chrno's head. Suddenly, Chrno's body pulses green as well, and floats slightly off the bed into the air, and arcs. Azmaria screams in her high pitch voice, and Sister Kate is staring in wonder.

Chrno's body is going into sudden jerks now, Sister Kate hugs Azmaria closely to her as they watch, wondering what would happen next.

----------------------------------------

W-what's happening? Rossette? Rossette! WHERE ARE YOU??!! What's this feeling? This feeling of ultimate loss…Where am I? Am I dead? And, and this can't be heaven…at least since Rossette isn't here, at least she's not in hell… Rossette… memories of his past is swirling round.

ARGHH!! What's happening now, I'm dead, shouldn't I be released from all the pain? What's this pain! Arghhh…moan My horns? Why? What? It's suddenly growing back! ARGHH!! Everything's going black…is this the real death this time? Ros – sette….

------------------------------------------

Chrno's body stops jerking and the glow subsides…he's in demon form. He lands on the bed with a thud.Sister Kate & Azmaria stares, wondering what just happened. Did it work? Would their last hope be dashed?

Chrno gives a low moan suddenly, Sister Kate & Azmaria look at him, Azmaria, stares, tears of joy flowing, whilst Sister Kate starts to pray. Azmaria rushes to the bed and pleads, holding on to his hand in anticipation.

"Chrno…chrno…it's me Azmaria! Can you hear me? Chrno!"

-------------------------------------

mmm…what? The pain, it's disappeared! What's this? This warm feeling! –Chrno's hand twitches- hmm…who's holding my hand? Rossette? A/N: okok…maybe he's not that obsessed with rossette…but well…I can't think of anything else… Ahh…the darkness, it's disappearing…the light, how bright…

----------------------------------------

Azmaria feels Chrno's hand move a little in her hands. Her eyes widen.

"Chrno! Chrno!" she said, a little louder this time and more urgently.

"nn…" Chrno's eyes open slightly, "Rossette, is that you? Where are we?"

"Chrno!" Azmaria stares in unbelievement, "we-we did it! CHRNO!"

Azmaria envelopes Chrno with a hug, twitching ever so slightly at Azmaria's high pitched scream of joy, Sister Kate opened her eyes, as she saw Azmaria almost squishing the newly revived Chrno. Chrno's eyes opened fully.

"Why…? What's going on? Azmaria?" Chrno squinted at Azmaria.

His head hurt, as if he had gone through some strange and out-of-the-world ordeal.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you remember anything?"

Chrno squinted again, his hand on his head. There was a memory floating around his head like a shadow, yet it was foggy and he could not really remember what had happened.

"Where's Rossette?" he asked frowning, wondering what had happened to his ever bubbly and noisy partner who could never fail to stay silent.

Azmaria stared at him, tears of joy mixed with sadness flowing out of her eyes.

"You don't remember?"

Chrno shook his head, frowning, trying to remember and fit together the unsolved puzzle in his mind.

"Rossette…Rossette…"Azmaria broke down thinking of her other friend.

"Rossette's dead," Sister Kate said in her crisp and matter-of-factly tone, masking her emotions. Yet, there was a catch in her voice.

ARGHH

Chrno was clawing at his head with both hands as a rush of memories flew into his mind, the unsolved puzzle solved.

"I-I remember now…" he gasped as the pain subsided. "Our deaths, everything. How, did I come back to life again?"

**Wellz…finished this chapter…hope you like it D**

**OK…leaving at this! D I don't care if it's cliffhanging…but I don't wanna write anymore XD**

**Okies…anyway, pls support me and give me REVIEWS!! If there's not much reviews, I suppose that you don't want me to continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wanna own Chrno Crusade, but sadly I'm definitely not as pro as the author TT…**

**Here's the 2****nd**** chapter, enjoyz:D**

**Okok…repeat of the last chapter's A/N here: READ & REVIEW! And also…no flaming! Ty :)**

**WARNING: May Contain OoCness!!**

Recap:"I-I remember now…" he gasped as the pain subsided. "Our deaths, everything. How, did I come back to life again?"

Chapter 2

Sister Kate left the room to tell the good news to everyone.

Azmaria sat at the edge of Chrno's bed, explaining everything that had happened. Chrno sat on the bed with a stunned expression, his head in his hands.

"Azmaria…" Chrno finally managed to say, lifting his head up. "Why…Why did you bring me back to life?"

"What's wrong Chrno? Aren't you happy that you're alive?" Azmaria asked, confused.

Chrno looked down, trying to hold his emotions of sadness, anger and confusion in. He finally said.

"I-I swore," he said, holding in his tears. "I swore that I wouldn't live a day longer than Rossette, at least even if I died, I died with her. I don't want to live! I don't want to live a live without Rossette!"

Azmaria's eyes filled with tears at the thought of Chrno's love, "Still, it's better to be alive than dead. At least we didn't lose you, even if we did lose Rossette."

Chrno's vision blurred a little as he felt tears prickling his eyes. "Azmaria, I'd like to be alone now…"

Azmaria understood that Chrno needed time by himself, time to think, time to face reality, so she left the room silently, closing the door behind her.

Azmaria walked to Sister Kate's room. The door was opened slightly. She saw Minister Remington and Elder with her. She knocked the door.

"Come in."

Azmaria stepped into the room, Elder and Minister Remington studied her carefully.

"How's Chrno?" Minister Remington asked concernedly.

"He's in depression right now," Azmaria said sadly. "He said he swore not to live a day longer than Rossette."

"And you left him alone?!" Minister Remington said shocked. "What if he thinks of suicide?"

Azmaria stood numb. That idea never occurred to her.

Sister Kate gave a slight cough and said, "He has a good sense for a demon, I'm sure he won't do anything foolish."

"Still, I'd better go check." Elder gave a reassuring smile to Azmaria.

Sister Kate nodded as Elder left the room.

"Well, back to business," Minister Remington looked serious. "We have to give Rossette a proper funeral."

"Is there really nothing we can do for Rossette?" Azmaria asked, her voice full of hope yet despair.

"No, the scientists have tried all they can for the poor child, let's hope that Rossette is resting happily in heaven." Sister Kate said, her voice trembling a little.

As Azmaria left the room, Chrno slumped down onto the bed. He felt both depressed and tired. He didn't want to live, not even if this was a new reclaimed life. Without Rossette, life was meaningless. True, she always hit him and caused him loads of trouble, yet, without her, life was different…empty.

_Dead…Alive…Dead…Alive…_The two words fluctuated around in his mind. "Dead or Alive…" The two words were so close, yet so far.

Chrno felt the two horns on his head, the horns that had revived him. All he felt was hate, hate and despair, even though he should have been feeling grateful…grateful that he was alive, but he was not.

Knock Knock…a slight tapping came from the door.

Chrno stayed silent. He didn't want to be disturbed.

The door opened slightly, Chrno did not bother…perhaps if he stayed still long enough, whoever it was at the door might think that he was sleeping.

"I've never seen you this depressed Chrno…" A familiar voice said.

Chrno did not care, he ignored it and pretended to be sleeping.

"I know you're awake Chrno. This is a hard time for all of us, especially you, still, I don't think Rossette would want you to be like this, she'd want you to value life."

"What do you know!?" Chrno could not stand it any longer. "What do you know Elder!? You don't know the pain of losing someone dear to you!"

"Really? How would you know?" Elder remarked casually. "Anyway, I heard about that promise you made to Rossette, but the fact that you're alive means that you were not meant to die. Besides, will moaning and groaning bring Rossette back? Will sinking into depression bring Rossette back? I don't think so."

Chrno remained silent, even though he knew, he knew that what Elder said was true.

"Oh yes, and the others were worried that you might think of suicide, you wouldn't would you?"

"Really?" Chrno remarked bitterly. "You never know, I might."

"Hn…" Elder was a little surprised by Chrno's behavior, it was not like Chrno at all. "Well, you should stop living in depression and cherise your new life, that's what Rossette would want at least…and just to let you in on a little secret, I'm working on something that might just give Rossette back her life. But chances are it mayn't work. I'm going now, so stop with the depressive mood and get back on with life!"

_Cherish your live…cherish MY life…Without Rossette, is that possible? Rossette would want it this way, that was true. Even to her last minutes, she offered to let me heal my wounds. A way to bring Rossette to life…A way to bring Rossette to life! That was what elder had said! _With these thoughts, Chrno fell asleep.

**Okiez…done with the 2****nd**** chap. Hope you liked it! XD**

**Reviews ppl, reviews, I wanna see my no. of reviews become at least 10 :D **

**I'm being greedy I know, but if I have only so little reviews, how would I know whether or not ppl are enjoying my story? Let alone reading it?**

**Seeya Nxt Chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Weeeelll…since I'm a free-loader(well sorta) I watch anime off the net, so I don't own no anime or manga of Chrno Crusade, nor do I splurge on figurines and stuff, despite my obsession with this show. Wish I owned the show…but never mind…I own this fic:D**

**Hieee!!!! Ok, finally got this chapter out! Sorry for that long wait…hmm…should be ending soon I guess. Thks p3paula for the encouragement! Enjoyz!**

**Warning: ****May contain OoCness.**

**Read and review plsplsplsplsssssssssss!!!! ONEGAI!!!**

Recap: "_Cherish your live…cherish MY life…Without Rossette, is that possible? Rossette would want it this way, that was true. Even to her last minutes, she offered to let me heal my wounds. A way to bring Rossette to life…A way to bring Rossette to life! That was what elder had said! _With these thoughts, Chrno fell asleep."

Chapter 3

The members of the Magdalene Order were all busy preparing for Rossette Christopher's funeral. Rossette might have been a clutz, hot-headed and loud mouthed, but she still remained dear to everyone in the Order.

Chrno lay on his bed, aware of the bustle around the Order, but too busy thinking to bother with helping out. Elder's words had hit deep, and a faint glimmer of hope shone through the darkness Chrno was going through.

A slight tap on the door interrupted Chrno's thoughts. "Chrno…it's me, Azmaria."

Chrno made no attempt to reply, so Azmaria put on a cheerful face and entered the room bringing flowers and some snacks.

"Chrno! Nice to see that you're awake now!" Azmaria bubbled, bustling around the room trying to make it brighter. She drew the curtains, "Ahh, better now isn't it? It's brighter!" Chrno was silent, watching the fair haired girl trying to be cheerful.

"Have a snack, I'm sure you must be hungry!" Azmaria offered the plate of snacks to Chrno.

Chrno took a cake, smiling sadly, "Thanks, Rossette used to love gorging herself with snacks…"

Azmaria became flustered, nervous that she sent him back into depression. "Ahh…" She left the flowers on the table and left the room.

Chrno ate the cake in silence, remembering the times he had with Rossette, especially how she used to gorge herself. Chrno lay back on the bed, feeling a sense of helplessness, he got his horns back, but what was the use, he could no longer protect Rossette. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in elder, but bringing back the dead, that was just a little out of reach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the funeral was just starting, everyone was there to see the dear sister for the last time, everyone except Chrno, and surprisingly, Elder too! Azumaria looked around frantically, searching for the two people who had held Rossette dear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the workshop, Elder was working furiously on the gadget he had mentioned earlier to Chrno, a bead of sweat dropped. He had not told Sister Kate or anyone as a matter of fact about this, except for Chrno, he did not want to get everyone's hopes high and then fail. Would he finish it on time before the burial? He was getting anxious.

Finally, he pieced together the last piece. _No time for celebration now, _he thought to himself. One last thing was needed, Chrno's help. He rushed to Chrno's room, counting on his gut instinct that Chrno could not bear to go to Rossette's funeral. He was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrno knew about the funeral, of course, he just couldn't bear to go, to see Rossette's face…even if it was the last time, he felt guilty, he was the one that had taken Rossette's life, her time away, stolen it.

Elder rushed into the room, startling Chrno.

"Chrno," Elder panted. "I…finished…the…gadget."

Chrno sat up, surprised that Elder had actually managed it. "You did?"

"Yes, and now I need one thing to make it work. You need to be there, your horns, which took life from Rossette will give it back. But the consequences are unknown, are you prepared?"

Chrno was taken aback, he was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He opened his eyes, and with a sad smile he answered, "Can't be helped I guess, that's love…"

**OK!! Done:D leaving people in suspense, my greatest joy:) jkz, anyways, sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual, next chapter should be out soon…I hope! **

**Arghh…can't believe I'm making Chrno so emo! o.0 ahhhhh well, I told ya, OoCness O.**

**Oh yes, plsplspls PLEAAAAASE!!! Review! Help by giving me ideas for how I should end this. Make it longer? Or just short and sweet. Vote on the reviews now! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own Chrno Crusade, but never mind, I'll satisfy myself by loving it xD**

**Alrighty then! I asked for votes, but somehow…only ONE person voted, so I shall go by that then:) Long story, that'll give me time to make a few twists here and there! –evil grin and maniacal laughter-**

_Recap:__ "Yes, and now I need one thing to make it work. You need to be there, your horns, which took life from Rossette will give it back. But the consequences are unknown, are you prepared?"_

_Chrno was taken aback, he was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He opened his eyes, and with a sad smile he answered, "Can't be helped I guess, that's love..."_

**Chapter 4**

Both Elder and Chrno rushed to the chapel, 'gate-crashing' the funeral. Rossette lay there, still and serene, clothed in white and surrounded by lilies.

_Rossette, so serene, for once, she looked so beautiful. Rossette, soon, she'd be alive again. Her steady breath, her loud shouts, he'd give anything for that again. _Chrno shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Chrno, I'm going to put this device onto her pocket watch, it'll probably return the life back to her, but you need to be nearby, it's a necessity, if not this won't work." Elder said.

_The pocket watch…Chrno had not noticed the pocket watch which was still lying on Rossette's still chest. Damn that pocket watch, damn that contract, it all stole Rossette's life…ugh, he was distracted again…_Chrno nodded his head, and walked up the aisle with Elder.

All eyes were on Chrno and Elder now, especially Chrno, who was still in his demon form, looked very intimidating. Gasps were heard here and there as Chrno passed, someone in the crowd yelled, "DEMON! SHOOT HIM!"

Azumaria ran up to Chrno and said, "Chrno! You came!"

Chrno walked on, ignoring Azumaria.

"Chrno…what are you doing?" Azumaria asked, hurt that she was ignored, and puzzled at Chrno walking all the way up the aisle to Rossette.

Everyone was now staring at the pair, more puzzled than frightened now, even Azumaria gave up on following them and was watching them, puzzled and stunned. With utmost concentration, Elder fixed the device carefully onto the pocket watch. It gave out a glow, luminous and bright. 'oohs' and 'ahhs' came from the crowd.

"What is that Elder?" Azumaria questioned.

Again she was ignored. "Chrno, you need to make contact with Rossette, NOW!" Elder instructed.

Ignoring the crowd, Chrno reached out to Rossette, he grasped her tightly and embraced her. Miasma suddenly enveloped both of them, Elder, who was in the vicinity was blown backwards by the force.

Inside the red miasma, Chrno's horns vibrated, sending pulses towards the pocket watch, the hands in the clocked whirled backwards, and spun faster and faster, that was Rossette's life, all being returned to her, from the horns.

"A life for a life, equivalent trade, a fair exchange, do you agree on that?" a voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere into the miasma.

"Y-yes…" Chrno replied, his head hurting as his horns were vibrating furiously.

"Very well then," the voice answered.

Rossette's eyes opened, "Chrno?"

"Ros-sette," Chrno gasped, as the last sliver of life in him was draining away. "You made it." Chrno loosened his grasp around Rossette, and fell to the ground. The miasma began to fade away slowly.

"Chrno?" Rossette blinked curiously, unsure of her surroundings. She heard the thump on the floor as Chrno hit the floor. "Chrno!"

Rossette grabbed Chrno, whose horns were now gone, and was in his human form. "Wake up!" Rossette shook Chrno as hard as she could.

"It's no use," the voice boomed again.

"W-who's that?" Rossette called back nervously.

"You don't have to know. He exchanged his life for yours, he is dead."

The word _dead_ echoed around Rossette's head for a few seconds, rebounding time and again, each time hurting worse than before.

"How can I get Chrno back again? I'm sure you know! Tell me!" Rossette shouted, caressing Chrno's head."

"A life for a life, equivalent trade, a fair exchange, do you agree on that?" the voice boomed, evidently amused at the similarity of the pair.

"A life…for…a life…" Rossette repeated, trying to assess what the voice meant. "Oh." She stopped short, realizing what the voice meant.

"Do you agree?" the voice repeated.

"I," Rossette swallowed. "I agree…"

"Rossette Christopher," the voice boomed again. "The love between you and Chrno has been tested time and again, it has proven to be true love, I will grant you both your wish to live together, but there must be one more trial to test your love, one more trial which will strengthen the bonds between the both of you, one more trial…trial…trial…" The voice echoed and faded away as the miasma cleared.

"A trial…" Rossette murmured as Chrno stirred beneath her, she suddenly felt very fatigued, fainting on top of Chrno.

"Are they dead?" gasps were heard from the crowd.

"What just happened?" curious people flocked around.

"Rossette! Chrno!" Azumaria screamed, rushing up to their bodies. Elder quickly followed suit.

"Chrno! Chrno! Wake up!" Azumaria cried, tears streaking down her face, worried that Chrno had died again.

"Relax," Elder reassured her, with a slight smile. "They merely fainted, my device worked, all is well."

"Oh…" Azumaria sat, stunned for a moment, then squealed in shock and surprise, so happy that she hugged Elder tight.

"Ooh, nice view!" Elder commented, catching a sight of Azumaria's panties.

"Eek!" Azumaria squeaked, letting go of Elder immediately.

**That's all folks! Hehheh…wonder what 'trial' means : I know, you don't. Want to know? Read the next chappie!**

**Read & Review pls!! TY!**

**Rmb, Reviews New Chappie ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, it's a fact.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm sort of banned from the computer :p Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Warning: OoCness might occur in this story.**

"Mmph…" Rossette murmured, as she slept. She began chewing her pillow, dreaming that she was having a big feast.

Azumaria entered the room, coming in to check on her friend. She smiled as she brushed a stray hair off Rossette's forehead. Rossette immediately reached out and grabbed Azumaria, squeezing the life out of her.

"R-Rossette!" Azumaria squeaked. "I c-can't bre-eathe!"

Azumaria tried to wriggle away from Rossette's grasp, but it was too tight. She heard Rossette mumble some words that sounded like, "Humongous sweet potato! You can't escape from me!"

"ROSSETTE!!" Azumaria squealed.

"Mmm…" Rossette released Azumaria, and turned over. Azumaria gasped for breathe as she backed away slowly from Rossette.

"Mmm…" Rossette murmured, waking up, she sat up on bed and rubbed her eyes. "Morning Az…"

"Rossette!" Azumaria gasped in delight, her friend still remembered everything, and was well and alive, not to mention that there was no change in her character – lazy, and loved to have a lie-in – "I'll bring you your breakfast, Chrno has already finished his, and was with Elder the last time I saw him."

"Breakfast…Thanks Az! I'm starving!" Rossette said, half dazed.

Chrno smiled placidly, watching Elder work. Elder was currently creating a new bullet that could work even better than a Gospel.

"Hahahaha," Elder laughed as he finished. "When Rossette sees this, she's going to be begging me to let her try it out!"

Chrno looked a little puzzled, "Rossette?"

Chrno did not get a reply as Elder was busy adding the finishing touches to the bullet.

Azumaria watched as Rossette gobbled up her second helping of breakfast.

"More please Az!" Rossette mumbled, her mouth still full.

"Ehh!! Rossette! At this rate, Sister Kate will be complaining about the cost of food again!!" Azumaria said.

"Ahh…who cares about the old woman…I'm hungry!" Rossette swallowed her mouthful of food and stuffed another large chunk into her mouth.

"Ok…" Azumaria sighed as she went out of the room to get more food.

[10 minutes later

"Ahhh! So full!" Rossette gave a satisfied sigh after her fourth helping.

"Rossette, let's go see Chrno now!" Azumaria suggested, wondering why Rossette still had not mentioned a thing about Chrno.

"H-uh? Chrno? Who's that?" Rossette asked.

Azumaria who was already pulling Rossette to the door did not answer as she did not hear.

Azumaria knocked on the door of Elder's workshop.

"Who's that?" Elder asked.

"Azumaria and Rossette," Azumaria answered. "Is Chrno there?"

"Yes he is," Elder replied. "Come in."

Azumaria opened the door and pulled Rossette in.

"Hi Azumaria," Chrno greeted as he saw the pair enter. "Who's that with you? Your new friend?"

Meanwhile, Rossette saw the shiny new bullet on the table and rushed to it.

"Elder! Is this the newest bullet? Can I use it for practice?" Rossette asked eagerly, her eyes gleaming.

"Hahahaha," Elder laughed. "I'll let you use it on one condition...you let me see your panties!"

"Elder you pervert!" Rossette said in a huff, whacking Elder on his head.

"Ouuch…" Elder groaned. "Chrno, do something about her!"

Elder looked up to see Azumaria looking at Chrno quizzically, Rossette realised that there was someone else in the room as well.

"Elder," Rossette asked. "Who's that?"

Azumaria and Elder exchanged worried glances.

"You don't remember?" Azumaria asked in her timid way.

"Remember what?" Rossette looked puzzled.

"What's there to remember?" Chrno scratched his head.

"Don't you remember each other?" Elder asked.

"Him?" Rossette pointed at Chrno. "This is the first time I've seen him."

"Same here," Chrno nodded.

"Elder," Azumaria whispered. "What should we do now?"

"Maybe we should try and explain what happened during the past month to them." Elder replied.

"Chrno, this is Rossette, Rossette, this is Chrno," Azumaria gave a brief introduction.

"I'm Rossette Christopher," Rossette beamed at Chrno. "Nice to meet you."

"Chrno," Chrno replied with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you to."

Rossette found it puzzling that Chrno did not have a surname but kept quiet.

"Umm…Rossette, Chrno, you two are supposed to be partners." Azumaria watched both of them nervously.

"Wh-at? Since when?" Rossette was shocked.

"She's my partner?" Chrno frowned. There was something that he just could not place. It was like a whole piece of his memory was just cut off and there was many loose ends in it.

"Ok," Elder said. "Do you both remember that you died?"

"Yes." Chrno and Rossette both nodded.

"Well," Elder continued. "Chrno, you worked very hard to get Rossette back to life after Azumaria managed to resurrect you; when you put the device I made onto the stopwatch, red miasma surrounded you two, when it cleared, you two were unconscious."

Chrno looked puzzled, "I only remember until he part where Azumaria brought me back to life, after that, everything else seems hazy and I only remember waking up this morning in your workshop."

"Wa-it!" Rossette butted in. "He was the one who resurrected me? I only remember that I died, and soon I saw a light, but suddenly I was brought back to life again and then everything else went hazy and I woke up this morning."

"You two loved each other deeply!" Azumaria could not stand it anymore and broke in.

"No way!" Rossette jumped backwards in shock.

"We were what?" Chrno was stared in disbelieve.

"Well, that's the past that you both don't remember, it's the truth." Elder said.

There was an awkward silence in the workshop as Rossette and Chrno tried their best to remember their lost memory.

**Yay! Finished the chapter . Sorry if it's a bit boring, coz it's sort of a linking chapter, I promise to make the next one more interesting! And I've also got quite a funny idea for one of the later chapters as well!**

**Remember: CommentsReviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga, but at least I own this fic.**

**No net to distract me, so I can write out this fic in peace:)**

**Warning: Apologies for OoCness.**

_Recap: There was an awkward silence in the workshop as Rossette and Chrno tried their best to remember their lost memory._

Elder cleared his throat, trying to break the silence, "Rossette, can you and Chrno bring this bullet to Sister Kate for me?"

Rossette was expressionless for once, "Umm…ok," She replied. She took the box from Elder and walked out. Azumaria ran after her, whilst Chrno tagged a little behind them.

Azumaria knocked on the door of Sister Kate's office, "Sister Kate, it's Azumaria, Chrno and Rossette."

"Come in," Sister Kate replied in her crisp voice.

The threesome opened the door and entered the room.

"Ahh," Sister Kate smiled at Chrno and Rossette. "It's nice to see you both alive and well again."

Chrno smiled in his usual polite way whilst Rossette kept quiet and passed the bullet case to Sister Kate.

"The new bullet?" Sister Kate was puzzled at the silence but made an effort to liven things up. "I'm glad to see that you haven't tampered with it Rossette."

"Huh? Oh…yea…" Rossette looked up, seemingly distracted by her chain of thoughts.

"What happened?" Sister Kate whispered in alarm to Azumaria.

Azumaria hurriedly explained what was going on to Sister Kate, "What do we do now?" She asked.

"I think it's safest to leave it to time to heal their memory," Sister Kate answered with a grave look on her face.

"Rossette, Chrno, Azumaria," Kate said, addressing the three of them. "This may be too soon, but I'd like to send you three on a mission, the target is a demon worshipper, the demon has started to destroy all the demon worshipper's enemies. You are to destroy the demon whilst harming as little public property as ever. Got it? The location is the old mansion down the town."

"Yes," Azumaria replied.

Rossette livened up a bit and began to run to the car, Azumaria ran after her whilst Chrno instinctively grabbed the gun carrier and ran after them.

"Rossette!!" Azumaria screamed. "Not so fast!! We're going to CRA-ASSSSSSH!" Just as she finished her sentence, the car spun, and with a screech, Rossette managed to stop it just in time, outside the mansion.

"See," Rossette grinned. "It's fine! My driving skills are perfect!"

"Urghh," Chrno groaned, stepping out of the car. "My head is spinning, you should take it easy, the car might just fall apart."

"Who are you to tell me?" Rossette demanded, glaring at Chrno.

Chrno did not know why, but an instinct in him told him to back away slowly as he said, "N-nothing, was just concerned over your safety…"

"Right," Rossette turned to face the building. "Back to the mission."

A howl was heard as a strong gust of wind started to blow. The leaves on the trees rustled as the wind blew, Rossette grabbed a gun and ran into the door.

"Rossette! Wait up!" Azumaria called after her.

Chrno picked up the gun case and followed. Rossette was already running up the stairs when he entered the house. The house had a nasty stench of rotten particles, and mould could be seen growing at certain areas. There was a chill in the air as Azumaria and Chrno followed hastily after Rossette.

"DIE!" Rossette's voice was heard, followed by a series of gunshots. Rossette appeared on the landing as a demon soon followed after. Azumaria grabbed the four cross-shaped items and ran around placing it in a huge cross, to form the barrier.

As the barrier started to activate, the demon jumped away laughing maniacally, "You think you'll be able to defeat me easily?"

"Yes," Rossette replied, shooting a barricade of bullets at the demon.

"Tch," the demon snorted. "You're nothing but a pest." The demon shot his arm out and grabbed Rossette with it, pinning her to the wall.

"Ughh," Rossette groaned, her breathing laboured. She tried to shoot the monster, but before she could press the trigger, the monster used its other hand and flung the gun away.

"Chrno!" Azumaria pleaded. "You've got to do something!"

"What can I do?" Chrno asked.

"Transform! Have you forgotten? You've got your horns back!"

"Oh right!"

Red miasma formed around Chrno as bumps on his head grew into horns, he grew taller and looked more mature, with wings on his back.

Soon a heated battle went on between the demon and Chrno, with a final stab, Chrno defeated the demon.

"Y-you traitor!" the demon shouted before disintegrating. "Aren't you a demon as well?"

Chrno transformed back to his human form as he and Azumaria both rushed to Rossette's side.

"Rossette," Azumaria asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Rossette did not hear her, but was staring with a look of fear across her face at Chrno. "You're a demon?" She managed to blurt out.

Chrno nodded slightly.

"How can you work with the order? You form of evil! Die!" Rossette retrieved her gun and aimed it at Chrno.

Chrno looked sadly as if he was used to having torrents of abuse and death threats flung at him.

"Rossette! No!" Azumaria rushed in front of him blocking Rossette's aim. "Chrno is good, he's been helping us ever since you both met, don't you remember? Don't, don't shoot him!" Tears started to flow down Azumaria's cheeks.

"Az," Rossette stared at her. "You've got lucky demon, I'll let you off because of Az's sake." Rossette kept her gun.

**Yay! End! Too long since I last watched Chrno Crusade, so I can't really remember all the weapons' names, srry. Yea, I know that in the past Rossette didn't mind Chrno being a demon when they first met, but this is in different circumstances, so well, yup. :) **

**Read & Review pls! CommentsNew chapter :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm tired of doing this, but the fact is I don't own it.**

**Oh yes, I forgot to say that I deleted the note that I wrote last time. Sigh, do people actually read the A/N's? Coz I have this feeling more than half of the people don't. Anyway, back to the chapter! **

**Warning: OoCness included.**

Ever since Rossette found out that Chrno was a demon, their missions became a drag, Rossette would try to stay as far away from Chrno as usual. Usually, she treated him as if he was something disgusting, but when Azumaria was with them, she would treat him more civilly. Unfortunately, with Christmas drawing nearer, Azumaria had more choir practices, not to mention rehearsals for the annual Christmas concert, thus could not come along on the missions as often.

Snow fell from the sky, it was a beautiful sight. Five days to Christmas, Rossette was feeling very happy as she hummed, giving out presents to the children at the orphanage. She even gave Chrno, who was with her an amiable smile as they both handed out the presents. As Chrno smiled back in his gentle way, Rossette suddenly remembered her grudge against him being a demon and turned her back to him. Poor Chrno drooped his head in disappointment, they were supposed to be partners, this would be tough.

"We're back!" Rossette said cheerily as they entered the doors of Magdalene Order.

"Ah," Azumaria greeted them. "Welcome back!"

"Hey," Minister Remmington appeared suddenly. "Come on to the hall, we're having a discussion on the Christmas Party!"

"Waah!" Rossette cheered, her eyes sparkling. "We're having a Christmas Party?"

"Yes," Minister Remmington nodded.

"This sounds like fun," Azumaria smiled happily. "Remember last year? When you guys all held a celebration for me?

Both Chrno and Rossette nodded.

"Whaat!" Rossette muttered. "I don't remember you there!" She pointed to Chrno.

"Well, I don't either," Chrno mumbled as well, feeling a little fed up.

They all entered the hall where Elder, Sisters Kate, Anne, Mary and Claire were waiting. The hall soon bustled as suggestions and discussions were held.

"Let's have an "Angel Mortal" game this year!" Sister Claire brought up.

"What?" everyone looked at Sister Claire expectantly.

"You know," Sister Claire explained. "First we put all our names in a box, then each of us picks a name. The name we get is the 'Mortal', and each of us is an 'Angel'. During this period of time before Christmas, we give our 'mortal' little notes and presents. And finally, on Christmas Day, the Angel reveals itself to the Mortal, and gives the Mortal a Christmas Day present!"

"Waah!" Rossette cheered. "That sounds so fun!"

"It sounds like a good idea indeed," Minister Remmington nodded. "Everyone who's for this idea say 'Aye'!"

"AYE!!" six voices were heard.

"Everyone form a line and draw a name from the box," Sister Kate said briskly, holding up a box. "If you get your own name, you can redraw."

Anne, Claire, Mary and Rossette fought and bustled to get to be the first in line. Chrno stayed behind until the whole line was formed and stood at the end.

One by one, they each picked from the box, Rossette waited impatiently for her turn. When her turn came, she stuck her hand in the box and stirred the papers in the box around.

"Oi," Sister Anne who was behind Rossette said. "Rossette, you're taking so long! Hurry up!"

"Fine," Rossette sulked, drawing up a name.

She stepped to a side and unfolded her paper. _"Chrno"_ was written on the paper.

"WHAAAAT!" she complained.

"What happened?" Azumaria came to her side.

"N-nothing!" Rossette forced a smile. "Az! Who did you get? Let me see!"

"Huh?" Azumaria said. "No! We're not supposed to let anyone know!"

"Aww," Rossette wheedled. "Az! Just show me, unless you got me?"

"Noo," Azumaria denied. "I didn't get you, but I'm not going to show you either."

"Whyy?" Rossette pleaded.

Azumaria pretended not to hear and started talking to Sister Mary instead.

"Geez," Rossette sulked. "No fun at all."

Chrno, who was last in line walked to the box, stuck his hand inside and quickly pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and saw…_ "Rossette Christopher"_

"…" He sighed. "This was going to be hard."

"Ros-sette!" Elder sidled up to the young blonde. "Did you get my name? Cause I know what I want from you for Christmas! You could let me see your panties!"

"Perve!" Rossette shouted, obviously peeved. She whacked Elder on his head and walked away in a huff.

The festive spirit could definitely be felt around Magdalene Order as decorations were put up everywhere. Occasionally, there would be gasps of delight among the bustling in the Order as someone or other found a small sweet in their bag, or a small note on their bed. Works of Angels could be seen everywhere. But two people still had not received anything from their angels. Two days later, a meeting was held again, to see the progress of the "Angel Mortal" game.

Everyone was laughing cheerfully talking about what their angel had given them except for Rossette and Chrno. Rossette was sulking, whilst listening to Anne, Mary and Claire rave on and on about their angels doings. Whilst Chrno was looking out of the window dreamily, listening to Azumaria talk.

"Who hasn't had any presents from their Angel yet?" Minister Remmington asked.

Rossette's hand shot up as she spoke indignantly, "This is unfair! I've not received anything from my Angel!"

"Whoever Rossette's Angel is, you heard that, please get to work to please your Mortal!" Minister Remmington smiled slightly. "Anyone else has not gotten anything from your Angel?"

Chrno raised his hand a little shyly, "I haven't."

"Ok," Minister Remmington announced. "The Angel of Chrno please get to work too. Now anyone else?"

No one else complained of anything, so everyone went back to doing their separate chores.

"Damn," Rossette muttered to herself as she practiced her shooting. "Stupid Angel didn't give me anything yet, I bet it's Claire, she's so mean! And I've got to think of something to give Chrno…"

Meanwhile, Chrno who was helping Azumaria hang tinsel on the big Christmas Tree thought to himself, "What should I give her? This is so bothersome." Chrno gave a big sigh.

"What's the matter Chrno?" Azumaria asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Just not sure what to give to my Mortal."

"Oh," Azumaria smiled. "I can help you with that!" Azumaria took a packet of sweets from her pocket at tipped out a handful, giving it to Chrno.

"Here, give your mortal a few each time, remember it's the thought that counts!"

"Thanks Azumaria," Chrno smiled his thanks.

After finishing the decorations, Chrno walked to Rossette's room, he peeked around to see if the coast was clear, and put two sweets on her bed. With a second thought, he scribbled a note: Merry X'mas – Your Angel. With that, he walked back to his room, satisfied that he had done his job.

As he entered his room, he saw that on his bed that there was a small note and some tinsel attached to it. The note said: Merry X'mas:) Angel. Chrno smiled as he read the note, wondering who his Angel was.

Meanwhile, Rossette who had just reached her room after putting the note on Chrno's bed saw to her delight a note and two sweets on her bed.

"Finally," she thought to herself. "It's about time!"

The few days before Christmas passed in a blink of an eye, soon it was the night of Christmas Eve.

"Remember," Sister Kate reminded all of them. "Tomorrow, you can all reveal yourself to your Mortals and give them a Christmas Present."

"Oh no," Chrno and Rossette both thought at the same time. "I don't have a present yet!"

That night, Rossette frantically dug her messy cupboard in search for something to give to Chrno, whilst Chrno looked through his scarce amount of belongings to search for a present.

As Rossette dug, she saw a wrapped package at the back of her cupboard.

"Ehh," she thought aloud. "What's this? Looks like a Christmas present…"

She examined the present closely, and saw a note attached to it. The note said: Merry Christmas Rossette, Chrno.

"It must be true," she sighed. "We were once lovers, I can't believe that I actually used to like a demon! Ah well, I can give this present back to him, I don't want it anyway…"

Rossette removed the note and tossed it into the depths of her cupboard, she scribbled down a note in place wishing Chrno a very merry Christmas.

Meanwhile, Chrno was in his room worrying his head off.

"Ahh," he moaned. "I left it too late! Now the shops are closed and I don't have a present for her…I know she won't want anything from me since she hates me, but as her 'Angel' I have to give her something…what to give…what to give?"

He scanned the contents of his cupboard trying to find something suitable. As he looked, he saw a wrapped package hidden behind some clothes in his cupboard.

"Hmm," he wondered. "I don't remember this, wonder what it is."

He picked up the present, and a note fell out.

"What's this?" Chrno read the note. "Merry…Christmas…Chrno…! She must have given this to me when we were still lovers…ahh well, I really don't feel anything for her now, might as well give it back to her…"

Chrno threw the note in the dustbin as he wrote a new note in its place.

The big Christmas tree was lighted up with candles and the tinsel on the tree shone brightly. The Christmas party had just started, and music was playing softly in the background.

Rossette leaned out of the balcony, talking to Azumaria.

"Are you going to dance?" Azumaria asked shyly.

"Huh?" Rossette snorted. "Me? Dance? With who!"

"I-I see…" Azumaria blushed. "Well, I'm going to give my present to my 'Mortal' now, you should do the same too!"

"W-wait," Rossette mumbled, watching Azumaria blend into the crowd. "Darn…I was hoping to ask her to pass this present to Chrno for me."

Rossette took a sip of her glass of juice as she stared into the night sky.

"Ahh," she sighed. "What a beautiful sight…I wonder where's my 'Angel' anyway…"

"U-umm," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "R-Rossette?"

"Yes?" Rossette turned around, only to see Chrno. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Well…" he mumbled, scratching his head. "I'm supposed to be your 'Angel', Merry Christmas…" Chrno handed the gift to Rossette, his eyes connected to hers in that second.

"Wha-t" Rossette was a little shocked. "Oh…thanks…I'm supposed to be your 'Angel' as well…here's your present." She passed the present to Chrno, her eyes connected to his in that second.

In that slight second of time, both their eyes met, a slight flashback occurred in Rossette's mind…It was Christmas as well, it was a scene like this…there were the both of them, exchanging gifts like now, but they were smiling…

"Ughh…" Rossette muttered.

"What's wrong?" Chrno asked, out of sheer concern.

"N-nothing you need to know demon!" Rossette suddenly snapped, pushing Chrno out of the way and heading to the bathroom.

"What did I do now…" Chrno mumbled, looking at the night sky, with the present Rossette had given him in his hands.

**Omg…looong chapter…weee…had a bit of trouble halfway through, but managed to finish it in the end o **

**I like how the next chapters going to go xDD…Oh, but you guys don't! eheh…don't worry, I'll update as fast as I can since it's my hols now! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Arghh…sorry for the delay people, had block for the rest of the hols :X, so this chap would have actually come out waaaaay later, after my exams, which is a few weeks, but fortunately, assembly was so boring that I took advantage of the time and wrote this chapter. :) (Sorry for the repeat sends of new chapter, cause there was some layout problems, so i had to keep deleting it and editing it. ok...BIG layout problems, i give up...)**

**Warning: Extreme OoCness from Chrno in this chap!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mmmph…" Chrno muttered a little, not wanting to wake up. He rolled over on his bed.

-BANG! THUD! CLATTER!- Loud crashes resonated the room, Chrno had just rolled off his bed, banged his head against the table, which caused a plate of food that was on his table to fall in a loud clatter as the plate smashed to smithereens.

"Oww…" Chrno groaned as a bump began to form on his head. He slowly stood up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Damn…" he muttered as he saw the broken plate and the messed up food on the floor.

As he began to clear up the mess, he saw a note on the floor. Picking it up carefully as it was a little sticky, Chrno read the note: "Dear Chrno, here's your breakfast on the table, I went out on an errand, and am not around today. Azumaria. P.S. The sto – " The last section of the note was illegible as it was covered by jam from Chrno's breakfast.

"Great…there goes my breakfast," Chrno grumbled as his stomach growled. He did not feel too happy about waking up in a great 'big bang'.

Chrno got dressed and lugged himself to the canteen in search of his breakfast. He peeked into the canteen, but amazingly, it was empty.

"Hello?" He asked. "Anyone here?" Silence greeted him in the big empty room.

"What luck," he growled, obviously moody. "It's the day after Christmas and there's no one around…Now I have to go look for food in the storage room."

Chrno mumbled and complained about inefficiency all the way to the storage room. He put his hand on the handle preparing to go in…

"What…" Chrno sighed in exasperation as he realised that the door was locked. Just then, his stomach gave another loud rumble.

"Soo hungry," he moaned. "Where's everyone?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in town)

"I wonder if Rossette and Chrno has woken up yet," Azumaria mused, dimpling at Sister Kate.

"I'm sure they have," Sister Kate smiled at Azumaria, but her expression changed in a flash, into a half deranged, half maniacal look as she said, "And I've locked the storage door, since there's no one around to control that person's **(referring to Rossette) **eating habits!!"

"You forgot that Chrno's there too," Azumaria laughed nervously.

"Oh, but that girl won't listen to him…" Sister Kate put her point across as she went back to her usual calm and composed self.

Azumaria smiled, silently thinking, "Ehehe…Rossette must be eating a big hole into the church fundings…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrno banged the storage door furiously with his fists, wailing –yes, wailing–, "Open the door! Anyone there?! Open the door!" –BLAMBLAMBLAM–

"Arghh," Chrno reprimanded himself. "I'm acting like a fool, there's no one there to open the door, and I'm wasting my energy…I need fooood…"

Chrno was about to try to knock the door open with brute force when he realised that it was a steel door. Steel versus flesh…without a doubt, steel would win.

"Ahh…" he cried, slumping down to the floor, leaning his back against the wall, ignoring the continuous rumbling of his stomach. "Where has everyone gone…"

Just then, Chrno heard a rustle and some footsteps.

"I wonder who that is," he thought to himself. "I hope whoever it is has the keys…"

A sleepy and bedraggled Rossette wearing her nightclothes appeared, and tried to open the storage room door.

"I-it's locked," Chrno sniffed. "Didn't you get your breakfast?"

"Huh?" Rossette mumbled, looking at Chrno. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Chrno replied. "I didn't get my breakfast, and the storage is locked. How about you?"

"None of your business," Rossette sniffled. "Az only gave me a sandwich for breakfast."

"O…k…" Chrno thought as he felt hunger pangs again. "And I didn't even get to eat a thing…"

"Where's everyone?" Rossette asked, treating Chrno surprisingly civil.

"Not in the church," Chrno answered shortly.

"I know that!" Rossette muttered.

Chrno and Rossette slumped on each side of the storage door, like guards.

-Growwl- Chrno's stomach growled very loudly.

"Ahaha!" Rossette started giggling.

"It's not funny," Chrno turned red and got a little angry.

There was an awkward silence as they both refused to talk to each other, standing there waiting for someone to come. After awhile, Rossette started to dig her pockets. Chrno who was still a little mad at her was a little interested at what she was looking for, but refused to give in and look at her.

"Aha!" A sound of triumphant glee was heard from Rossette.

Chrno was tempted to see what she was so happy about, but refused to look interested.

Rossette, who had found a packet of biscuits in her pocket, brandished it with joy. An evil thought came into her mind as she glanced sideways at Chrno who was trying his best to look uninterested. She started slowly opening the packet of biscuits, making sure every crackle made was magnified and could be heard. Soon, she drew a biscuit out from the packet, and deliberately crunched on it slowly, making sure every bite and crunch could be heard clearly. Eating as noisily as she could, she began to cast sly glances at Chrno, who was furtively trying his best to remain uninterested.

Chrno, who had heard the crackles, knew that he was in for it. Despite being tempted and almost drooling, he gritted his teeth and went on. What a guy would do for his pride… Rossette was obviously making fun of him; he could sense sly glances cast at him from time to time, as Rossette slowly chewed her biscuit.

"Bear with it," he ordered himself. "Someone will get here soon to open the door, no use giving that girl the satisfaction of me begging her."

Rossette smiled slightly, she knew her limits, after toying with him, he deserved at least a reward, no matter how much she disliked him. She took a biscuit from the packet and gave it to Chrno coldly, waving it under his nose.

"W-what?" Chrno demanded, trying to act mad, but succumbing to the temptation of the biscuit.

"For you," Rossette said shortly, without any explanations. "Take it or leave it."

Chrno looked at her, she was serious. He took the biscuit from her, barely hiding his glee.

"Thanks," he replied, as coldly as he could muster.

All of a sudden, a flash of pain shot up his head as a lost memory played back in Chrno's head. A girl, that looked like Rossette, but much younger, and him, in demon form. There was another boy too, 'Joshua', the name came instinctively into Chrno's mind. And the little girl was giving the demon form Chrno a packet of biscuits.

"What's wrong?" Rossette asked, as Chrno looked as if he was in pain.

"Huh?" Chrno shook his head as the pain began to pass. "Nothing…"

Soon, no sound was heard except the crunching of biscuits.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**IMPORTANT: I'm presenting this chapter to you guys, and after that, don't expect a update until a few weeks later. Sorry, cause it's my streaming exams this term, important! But don't worry, I need a break from exams, so early updates MIGHT be expected . Comments:New chap**

**Wooo…Chrno has a grumpy side? I guess that's what happens when you wake up on the wrong side of bed! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shh…-looks around furtively-…I'm supposed to be studying…**

**Disclaimer: If Chrno Crusade was mine, the whole world will be in chaos…(thanks to Ari GateKeeper for inspiration)**

**Oh yes, and one IMPORTANT NOTE: I've changed the separators between each different scene to 'xOxOxO' instead of '-----' :) alritey then, to the story!!**

"Rossette," Chrno wailed. "You're driving too fast again!!"

"Oh just give it a rest demon," Rossette snapped back a little nastily at the demon who was already turning a nasty shade of green. "We're almost there…"

Chrno kept his mouth shut, he could sense that she was not in a very good mood, and he was also afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would be sick. As usual, after about five minutes, the car skidded to a screeching halt as it avoided banging the wall by about a millimetre. Chrno stumbled out of the car stumbling a little unsteadily. As he felt the safe ground beneath him, his face returned to its original shade.

"Damnit! Open!"

Chrno turned around to see Rossette having difficulties with the door of the car. From experience from the past missions, Chrno knew that the poor door would soon suffer a terrible fate.

"GAAH!"

Rossete wrenched the door open, and her superhuman strength had also wrenched it off it hinges as it now clattered on the floor.

"Oh no," she began to wail. "Sister Kate will skin me alive for this!"

"Erm," Chrno laughed nervously at the scene which had played before his eyes time and again. "Rossette…the house is going to collapse."

Just as he spoke, the house began to crumble and a demon rose from its ruins.

"SMALL FRIES!" the demon roared loudly, acidic drops of spit raining over the pavement.

"Chrno, gun," Rossette ran towards her small demon partner.

Chrno nodded as he passed her a gun from the big box behind his back. He stood to one side feeling a little awkward as Rossette began shooting the demon nonstop, in her usual violent way. He never did interfere with her battles unless she was in big trouble, otherwise, she would get seriously mad at him, not that he cared, but the main reason was that he did not really like to show his demon form to the whole world. And usually the demons would recognise him, as 'Chrno the Sinner', which made him feel a little depressed and guilty.

"Heh," Rossette smirked. "Simple job for someone like me who's in the Militia, wonder why Sister Kate sent me…"

"Probably because there was no one else that was free to go currently, even Azumaria is busy," Chrno replied. He looked up to see Rossette standing on top of what was left of the buildings. "Be careful…"

"I don't need you to worry," Rossette stuck her tongue out at him.

Unfortunately, Rossette lost her balance and began to tumble down as the rubble began to shift and slide.

"Waaaaah!!" she screamed as she was about to fall headfirst onto the ground.

Chrno did not know what came over him, but he threw of the gun holder and threw himself on the ground Rossette was going to land on. Five seconds later, a whole lot of dust clouds were formed and a loud grunt was heard as Rossette made her landing.

"Owww…" the both of them said in unison.

Rossette quickly got up as Chrno sat up slowly, feeling a bit disoriented; judging by the amount of food Rossette ate, there was no doubt that she was heavy…

"Err…thanks," Rossette mumbled, her face covered with dirt and a feeling of déjà vu came upon her.

Chrno blushed slightly as he frowned. This scene was so familiar…

_A longer haired and taller Chrno, and a slightly younger Rossette with two pigtails. Chrno had just broke Rossette's fall as she fell from trying to reach for an apple on the apple tree. _

"_Nee-chan! Chrno! Are you guys okay?" A young boy's voice came, as he scrambled towards them. Joshua…_

"What the hell…" Rossette muttered, rubbing her head.

"Strange…" Chrno murmured. "What's with these weird memories of me and Rossette?"

**xOxOxO**

"Rossette! Chrno!" Azumaria ran towards the pair as they came back in a severely damaged car. "What happened to the car?"

"Erm…ehehe…I've got to go talk to Sister Kate for awhile, Azu dearest, care to come with me?" Rossette gave a very tensed smile, even for the hot-head, Sister Kate's anger at full blast was still something not to be tempered with.

"Err…no thanks," Azumaria backed away slightly, as if afraid that Rossette would suddenly drag her along.

"Hmph! Some kind of friend you are!" Rossette stormed towards Sister Kate's office sulking.

Soon after, screams loud enough to cause ear shattering damage was heard.

"THE COST OF THE DAMAGE TO THE CAR AND THE HOUSE!! HOW CAN WE AFFORD TO PAY?! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO BE MORE CAREFUL OF THE PUBLIC PROPERTY YOUNG LADY!!"

The yell was loud enough to cause Chrno and Azumaria who were talking to shiver in their shoes.

**xOxOxO**

"You know, Azumaria," Chrno gave his usual gentle smile. "You said something about me and Rossette being lovers in the past, which means we had a past together right?"

"Yes," Azumaria looked at him, a little hopefully. "Do you remember anything?"

"Well," Chrno looked down, apparently scrutinising the grass and some microscopic weeds. "Sometimes, I have these flashbacks about my past, and in there, it's always me and Rossette, and this boy who I think is called Joshua…"

"Joshua…" Azumaria gasped. "Rossette's brother…you both were searching for him."

"Where is he now?" Chrno asked curiously. "What happened to him?"

"After we rescued him from Aion, Minister Remington took him in," Azumaria explained. "We didn't tell Rossette or you either, because his mentality still remains as a ten year old child, and we were afraid to hurt Rossette, who already lost her memory about you."

There was an awkward silence as Chrno thought for a moment before asking again, "Why isn't Rossette looking for him again?"

"I don't know, maybe losing her memory about you made her lose her memory about him?" Azumaria said.

"Well, even though I see bits and pieces about my pass with Rossette, I still feel very confused about this whole thing, much less any love I had for Rossette in the past, I don't feel it anymore…"

Azumaria looked away, trying to restrain her tears, but failing to do so. It was painful to lose her friends, but now she had got them back, would their love ever be rekindled again?

**Okay! Done…:D hope you enjoyed that, the next update will be out in about a…erm…week I think, my exams end on the 10****th****, expect an update around 10****th**** of 11****th****, if not, I'm probably too lazy. xD Hope not, but if you guys remind me through a couple of reviews, I'd probably be spurred on to write :D**

**Oh yes, and the part about Joshua might be random, but due to my carelessness, i left Joshua out, so i'm trying to mend my mistakes now:X...Hope it fits!**

**Remember to Read and Review, cause reviews make an authors' day! Sides, it helps remind them about their fic…;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I know that I'm supremely late for this chapter, all I can do is to give my sincerest apologies. :D I will cut the crap and continue with the story as I have no valid reason for the late chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If Chrno Crusade belonged to anyone else but Daisuke Moriyama, then I'm the shadow overlord of the Earth.**

**Warning: OoCness may be present, apologies to the readers who dislike it.**

"Chrno! Azu!" Rossette came bounding up towards the pair, seemingly unscathed after coming in close terms with an outraged Sister Kate. These days, Rossette had gotten use to Chrno being around her, and did not mind as much that he was a demon. In fact, she was actually starting to find him cute.

"Rossette," Azumaria turned and gave the happy-go-lucky blonde a smile. "How was the…talk…with Sister Kate?"

"Ehehe…I'd rather not talk about it," Rossette mumbled with a sheepish smile.

Rossette looked at Chrno who was staring at the ground, thinking deeply and Azumaria whose eyes were more watery than usual.

"What's going on?" she inquired as she poked Chrno slightly. "Oi, Chrno, you're even more silent than usual!"

"Huh?" Chrno jumped out of his daze, not used to being addressed in such friendly terms by Rossette.

"Well, I've got to ask Sister Kate about something," Azumaria smiled nervously as she left the pair.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Chrno was thinking hard about his past, the past he and Rossette were supposed to have shared.

"_He's kind of cute, now that I think of it,"_ Rossette blushed slightly at the thought. _"How stupid of me, but…"_

"Erm," Chrno shook Rossette out of her daydreams. "I'm going off now, see you…"

"Yea," Rossette waved slightly. "See you…"

Left alone, Rossette walked towards Sister Kate's office, wondering if she could find Azumaria. As she approached the office, she saw that the door was slightly ajar and there was a slight discussion going on. Something in her made her stay quietly by the door, something in her prevented her from bouncing in as usual. She peeked into the room as she heard the conversation going on.

"Chrno says he remembers some things of their past, he says the Joshua is also in them." That sounded like Azumaria.

"Well, that'd be for sure, after all Rossette and Joshua were together when they met Chrno!" Mnister Remmington's deep voice came.

"That aside, seemingly, Rossette doesn't remember Joshua, shall we let her remain so? Or bring her to see him?" This time, it was Sister Kate's crisp voice that was heard.

Rossette jolted at the sound of her name. _"Joshua…"_ she thought. That name sounded very familiar, she had seen it during some recent flashbacks that had occurred. She tried saying the name. It sounded rather foreign, although slightly familiar, as though it was something she had not said for ages but was welcomed back again.

"…what will Rossette's reaction be?" Again, her name was brought to the conversation, Rossette stopped trying to give herself a headache by trying to recall who Joshua was and continued to listen to the conversation.

After awhile, she could not take it any longer. She burst into the room, feeling a little angry at the three who were discussing about her behind her back.

"What are you all talking about? Who is Joshua? He sounds familiar to me, yet…yet…I just can't place who he is! Please tell me who he is!" Suddenly, Rossette found tears streaming down her face and she was almost hysterical.

"_Why…why am I worrying so much about this boy?"_ she thought to herself as she wiped the flowing tears. _"Why am I getting so worked up suddenly?"_

"Rossette," Minister Remmington tried to comfort her.

"Just tell me who he is!" Rossette shook him off as she glared furiously at each of them.

"I think she needs to know," Sister Kate looked at Minister Remmington and Azumaria. "Rossette, you may not remember, but Joshua is your brother, you were looking for him all these while as Aion had taken him away."

"My…brother?" Rossette murmured uncertainly. "Why didn't you all tell me this sooner? Why?"

"After the horns were removed, his mentality remains that of a ten year old child…" Minister Remmington closed his eyes. "You did not seem to remember him either, so we were just waiting for the right moment…"

"I-I…want to see him…" Rossette mumbled uncertainly. "Maybe, seeing him will clear this whole mess up…"

**xOxOxO**

"Come in," Minister Remmington opened the door for Sister Kate, Rosette and Azumaria. He cast a worried glance at Rossette as she entered, looking pale, but determined.

"Ah," Joshua looked up with a smile. "You're back!"

"What have you been doing Joshua?" Minister Remmington smiled at the boy.

"I'm continuing my story, it's almost finished!" Joshua exclaimed with glee. Looking around, he noticed Sister Kate, Azumaria and Rossette. "You brought guests?"

"Yes," Minister Remmington bit his lip and smiled.

"Hello!" Joshua greeted them all with a bright smile.

Rossette's complexion turned pale as her head started to pound. It was as if some sort of gates in her mind had been unlocked, and all her forgotten memories, flowed out.

"J-Joshua…" She held her head.

_The fun they had together, they were orphans, they only had each other…_pound pound_…Chrno…they met Chrno whilst she had dragged him off to explore…_thump thump_……_

"Yes?" Joshua looked at Rossette with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"J-Joshua…" Rossette stammered again, placing her hand on his cheek. "Are you…really Joshua??"

"Yes?" Joshua muttered, looking bemused. "Do I know you? You look...kind of familiar!"

Rossette fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her memories of Joshua and Chrno had all came back to her now.

"Rossette are you okay?" Azumaria rushed to Rossette, who looked like she was in pain.

A series of emotions also appeared on Joshua's face, confusion, pain, and delight.

"Sis!" He shouted, as he seemingly miraculously recovered his memories. "Sis! You're back!"

"Joshua!" Rossette cried as she hugged him tightly. "I've finally gotten you back…finally…after all those years…"

"Ughh…sis," Joshua gasped. "You're suffocating me!"

"At least that's a problem that we've solved," Minister Remmington smiled to Sister Kate.

"Looks like bringing her here was a good idea," Sister Kate looked positively delighted as well. "Now, if we can only bring Rossette and Chrno together…"

**DANDANDAN!! Finished this chapter! Ok, I know it's shorter than usual, and it's rather crappish, FORGIVE ME! I'll give you a better chapter next okay:) Yes, it IS rather rushed, but I can't think of any other way. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to voice it out!!**

**Oh yes, and I want at least 5 reviews before I update! Call me greedy, but just let me have my way this time:D Please and Thank You!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meh, I'm dying over here! Wonder if any of you guys have heard of NaNoWriMo. Oh well, quota's to be finished and more. Here's the next chapter. Hope it's up to standard. And, I really, really, apologise for being late because I had to chase up to my NaNo quota :x…well, enjoy! And thanks everyone for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Chrno Crusade, Chrno would be tortured in 50,000 different ways.**

**Warning: OoCness present. You have been warned!**

"Chrnooo," Rossette called out as she looked around Magdalene Order for him. It had been two weeks since she had gotten her memory back, and of course, she was back to bugging Chrno.

"Yes?" Chrno answered as he appeared with Azumaria. These days, he was feeling rather confused, Rossette's attitude towards him had been changing, but some time two weeks ago, it had made a total turn and she was treating him as if they were best buddies, in fact, as if she loved him. A scary thought indeed.

"You've been looking so moody these days, let's go somewhere!" a bouncy, happy-go-lucky Rossette grinned at him, dragging him by his arm. "Azu, come along too!"

"Sister Kate?" he asked, feeling a little uncomfortable being so close to Rossette.

"Yea, yea," Rossette pouted slightly, staring at him, her face about only an inch away from his. "Always so obedient to rules eh Chrno? Too bad I'm one stepped in advance, she gave us permission already! Bleeeh…" she stuck out her tongue.

Chrno moved backwards in reflex action, his face turning to a shade of light pink. He was _so_ not used to Rossette being that near to him.

"Hee," Rossette thought to herself, continueing to drag Chrno along. "He sure blushes easily for a guy…"

Azumaria ran up to catch with Rossette who was as usual doing things her own way and dragging Chrno towards the car, "Rossette! Chrno! Waiit…"

"Ah," Rossette suddenly skidded to a halt and turned around to face Azumaria. "Gomen(short for 'gomenasai' which means sorry) Azu!"

When Rossete suddenly stopped and turned around, Chrno, who was being gripped tightly by Rossette, and dragged backwards, was suddenly flung of his feet at her abrupt movement, flying forward – his forward.

"Chrno!?" Azumaria squealed as she saw him 'flying', and heard a crash that followed soon after.

"Ehh?" Rossette finally realised that she was no longer holding on to Chrno, and looked towards the direction of the crashes. "WAH! Are you alright?!"

Soon, after helping Chrno back on his feet, they finally got to the car safely, where Rossette, with a look of a 'speed demon', pulled the clutch and started the car with a screech, protests coming from Azumaria and Chrno.

"There," Rossette said smugly as she slammed the brakes, the car obediently screeching to a halt, a skidding only slightly this time.

Azumaria and Chrno got out a little dizzily from the car, grabbing the side of the car for support. Looking up, they saw a most breathtaking view of a lake, sparkling cheerily in the sun, and a whole lot of greenery, trees scattered everywhere.

"This was the place you brought me to cheer me up," Azumaria breathed as she remembered the place, it's breathtaking view, and the novelty of being there with her friends. Seemingly, the hole in the ground that Viscount blew about more than a year ago had patched up, and tufts of new grass were growing here and there.

"Yup!" Rossette had her hands to her hips and was looking smugly at the lake, a cool breeze blew wisps of her hair back as she stood there.

Chrno joined them, looking at the lake, but before he had time to ask where was this, Rossette grabbed hold of his and Azumaria's hand, and dragging them both, ran towards the lake.

Rolling up her skirt, Rossette entered the lake, Azumaria following suit. Chrno stood there awkwardly, not very sure on what he was supposed to do. Rossette, using her hands, splashed a handful of water in his direction, wetting him.

"Bleeh," Rossette stuck out her tongue mischievously, running off. "Catch me if you can!"

At that moment, Azumaria also joined in the fun, splashing Chrno gently and giggling. Chrno, who was standing there and getting wet, after being provoked, ran into the water as well, a smile on his face, and started splashing Rossette and Azumaria. Soon, the three were laughing happily as they splashed each other, playing in the cool water.

As they played, they got slightly rough, and as Rossette's 'nun cap' had came loose with all the running and splashing, it was a matter of time before it finally fell of, floating cheerily on the surface of the lake.

"Waah," Rossette muttered as she went off to chase her headgear which was bobbing off happily in the other direction, towards the centre of the lake.

As she went towards her headgear, the water got deeper, and her skirts began to get soaked. But as she was already wet from all the splashing, she paid no heed to it and began to paddle towards her headgear which was drifting furthur and furthur away. Suddenly, her feet slipped on a mossy rock underwater and she almost fell backwards into the water, but Chrno, who had been watching, came up just in time and managed to catch her before damage was done.

"Thanks," the young daredevil said with a grin, continueing her pursuit for her headgear.

Chrno, who decided that it was best if he followed to keep her out of trouble, tagged along, slightly behind her. As Rossette reached out to grab her headgear which was nearly out of reach, Chrno, feeling a little worried, headed towards her as she looked on the verge of toppling over. He reached out to pull her back, but before he could grasp hold of her, he slipped and fell into the water, the part around him was uneven, and where he fell was a deep part of the lake. As Chrno was not too tall, it did not take long for him to be submersed in water. The worst part of this whole thing was that Chrno did not know how to swim, he struggled in the water.

"Ahh, Chrno!" Azumaria who was quite a distance away watched as he struggled, but not daring to go closer as she could not swim as well.

"Chrno, don't play around," Rossette said as she still tried to fish for her headgear and heard blubbing noises behind her. She did not know that Chrno did not know how to swim.

As the blubbing noises stopped, Rossette had retrieved her headgear as well, she turned around and said, "There, I've got it!" she stopped as her eyes widened for she did not see Chrno anywhere around.

"Rossette! Chrno…Chrno…Chrno is…" Azumaria yelled to her. Rossette, although usually a little thick in her head, managed to grasp that Chrno had possibily drowned. She, at least knew how to swim, dunking her head under the water and ignoring the fact that her clothes were know thoroughly soaked through, she opened her eyes under the water, ignoring the smarting effect as she looked for Chrno.

As she looked around, she saw the part where the ground sunk lower, causing it to be much deeper, and she saw Chrno's limp body sinking, seemingly, his head had also hit the edge of a jagged rock poking out and a trail of blood was flowing in the water like a small red mist. She hurried towards Chrno, although her wet clothes held her back. Finally, she managed to reach Chrno, and pulling him, she finally brought him ashore.

"Chrno!" Azumaria said as Rossette reached shore, carrying Chrno, there were tears in her eyes.

Rossette grimly put him gently down as she tore off her sleeve, wrapping Chrno's wound with it as a makeshift bandage.

"I-I'll go get help," Azumaria turned to run, her eyes brimming with easy tears. Even though they took the car here, the Order was not that far away, and Azumaria ran back, flustered.

"Chrno…Chrno," Rossette shook him slightly, maybe a little more violent then she meant to, cradling him in her arms, tears filled her eyes as she wept. "Don't die…please…no…I…I can't bear to live without you! When I got my memory back, I decided to forget all horrible thoughts about death and Aion, even though…even though…it was really painful, just thinking about it! But because I had you, I thought everything would be alright, so please, don't…don't die…"

She was now sobbing her heart out as she clutched on to his body, she was crying so hard that she did not notice little green shiny dots were gathering around his head, his horns were gathering magic from the astral line and healing him.

"Mm," Chrno stirred slightly, unknowing to Rossette who was blinded by her tears. "Rossette? Don't…cry…" he reached out his hands to wipe her tears.

"Chrno?" Rossette started as she realised that Chrno was awake. "I thought…I thought…"

"Demons don't die that easily stupid," Chrno smiled faintly.

"Chrno? You…you remembered?" Rossette rubbed her tears away, her mood becoming stunned yet happy.

"Oww," he mumbled, rubbing his head. "That knock must have helped some way…"

"You idiot! Making me worried like that!" Rossette's mood swings were rather scary…she whacked him on his head.

"Owowowow…" he moaned.

They sat in silence under the tree, looking at the moon and the stars which had come out. Their hands found their way to each other as they held hands shyly, blushing faintly under the pale moonlight. This felt like bliss to them.

A miasma suddenly came over the both of them, covering them fully, the same thick miasma that had enveloped them at Rossette's funeral. Rossette and Chrno linked their arms together, refusing to let go as the miasma whirled confusingly around them.

"Well done," a voice boomed through the miasma. "Well done young ones, you have passed my trial, remained together, you deserve it, enjoy this life you have, but remember that it was not easily retrieved!"

Chrno and Rossette looked around in confusion as the miasma began to clear, whatever it was, the voice had given them an assurance and they smiled at each other, a faint tinge creeping up their faces.

"Rossette! Is Chrno alright?" someone hailed them, running down the hill was Azumaria with Sisters Anne, Mary, and Claire.

They stopped in their tracks as they spotted Chrno and Rossette holding hands, standing side by side. Smiling, they laughed in relief as they realised everything seemed back to normal.

**Okay, that's about done! I hope it's okay :x, I'm really really sorry if it's not. And many apologies again for this super late update, now that NaNo's over and done with, I'll update faster, next chap should be the last chapter! Thanks for your support everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever to claim Chrno Crusade mine, but this fic is MINE

**Disclaimer: I have no rights whatsoever to claim Chrno Crusade mine, but this fic is MINE! ;)**

**Okay, this chapter has been dragged for a suuuuper long time xD…apologies!! Started it during Christmas, but look…couldn't get it done til now =x Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of "The Ending That Never Was" and thanks for all your support throughout!**

**Warning: OoCness may be included, please bear with it. Not to mention a bit of cheese factor ..**

"Rossette!!" Chrno yelled as the young blonde dragged him into the car. "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see!" Rossette called back slightly impatiently. "Hurry up Chrno!"

It had been two days since the night at the lake where Chrno had finally regained his lost memory and now, everything seemed to be back to normal.

As Rossette screeched to a halt finally at the porch of a house, Chrno looked out, his face green, too busy trying to straighten himself out to wonder where they were.

'Ding Dong', Rossette pressed the doorbell cheerily as she grabbed Chrno to the right house. A sound of footsteps running was heard inside the house just before the door was opened with a click. A fair haired teen stood before them with a small smile on his face.

"Nee-san!" Joshua smiled as he greeted his sister. "Chrno! Long time no see…"

"Y-yea…" Chrno had forgotten about Joshua until he had actually seen him.

"Where's Minister Remington?" Rossette asked, looking around the house as they entered.

"He said something about having some work to do," Joshua replied, putting a plate of cookies on the table in front of them.

Joshua looked at his sister sitting next to Chrno, happily gobbling up the cookies. He felt a wave of nostalgia sweep through him as he remembered the past, before Aion had given him the horns and the war had started, the times when the three of them were together. The happy times. The carefree moments.

"I wonder what exactly happened to Aion," he suddenly blurted out, to them, mentioning that horrible past was an unmentioned, but silently agreed taboo. For some strange reason, he just wanted to talk it over.

"He died, that's that," Rossette replied with mock cheerfulness after the silence in the room had gone on for too long.

Chrno felt a little bitter, he was the only one who would remember the scene where Aion died, after all, Rossette was barely conscious, and Joshua was not even there…he shifted in his seat as the scene of him killing whom he would have thought was his best friend long ago played in his mind again.

"What really happened during the time I was under Aion's control?" Joshua ventured again, something in him wanted to know…wanted to know the truth, even though he knew that it would hurt him, even though he knew it would hurt his sister and Chrno.

"Joshua…" Rossette began, her face becoming weary. "Why…"

"I don't know," Joshua shook his head slightly miserably, contrary to his usual happy-go-lucky self. "I just…I just want to know the events that happened, maybe so I can share your grief…umm…if you don't want to say it…oh…never mind…"

"We were searching for you," Chrno said, deciding that it would do no good to hide from the past. "Actually, not all of it was bad, we had some good times whilst searching as well…right Rossette?" he glanced at her with an encouraging smile as she was lost for words, holding her hand gently.

"Yes…" Rossette admitted with a smile. "We got to meet Azu, and Satella…" At the mention of Satella, Rossette's voice broke as she gave a gasp and tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Chrno, knowing the pain Rossette was going through, comforted her as Joshua, with his head bent, told his sister, "Forget it, sorry…"

"No, but our time together…it was fun…she was…she was searching for her sister too…" Rossette looked up, her eyes full of tears, but she had a smile on her face.

"Fiore," Joshua's eyes dimmed as he remembered. "I thought that she was my sister…no," he continued fiercely. "Aion made me think she was my sister…the number of families he broke up, if only…if only…" he was on the verge of tears.

"What's done is done, we're lucky that we were given a second chance," Chrno said placidly.

"Joshua," Rossette gave her brother a hug. Even though she did not say it, Joshua knew that she meant how glad she was to have the chance to be together with him again. He returned the hug as a tear slipped out from his eye.

"Aion was a terrible person," Chrno's voice was uneven. "He probably got what he deserved…the things he did were beyond 'bad'…"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as various thoughts went through their heads. After such an experience they knew more than anyone else to be grateful for the new lease of life they were given.

"Oh well, it's all over right?" Rossette tried to lighten the atmosphere with a cheerful voice, although deep down, she knew it would take a long time to heal the painful scars.

"Yea," Chrno agreed. "Let's cherish our time together from now on…"

Later that night, Rossette and Chrno were sitting under a tree just outside the Magdalene Order.

"Hey Chrno," Rossette mused. "I'm really glad we still can be together…"

"Yea," Chrno murmured softly, a light blush covering his face as his bangs drooped to cover his eyes. "Rossette…I…err…I love you…"

A tinge of pink appeared on Rossette's face as she bolted up from her relaxed position. For a long time now, they both knew of their feelings for each other, but they had never said it out loud before. Saying it aloud was a confirmation to each other, it felt closer somehow…

"I love you too," Rossette replied smiling up to Chrno's face.

The two sat side by side under the tree, staring at the starry sky, their hands clasped together. Now they had time, they would enjoy it together.

**And…END! More apologies for dragging it, and hope it isn't very anti-climax >.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed me! Since this is my last chapter, I'll have this section here.**

**Loads of thanks to those who reviewed me or gave me concrit (if I missed out anyone, I'm sorry!):**

**p3paula**

**Patience Halliwell**

**Yashi Inuzuka**

**Yvi-sama**

**Cranberry Window**

**Kurai Genkaku**

**Nihongoneko**

**Wielder of the Mighty Pen**

**The Twins**

**Anime-Freak**

**WhiteWolf**

**Demon-boy-chrno**

**Nerrin(dearest c-chan :D)**

**The Real Phony(juicey dear)**

**Velvet Star**

**CMC**

**Dawn**

**Ahh…that took some time =x but anyway, thanks again for sticking through this weird fic people! **


End file.
